


Are we there yet?

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blastwave trolls Nightra, mute character, signlanguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Nightra is not a pleasant person to be stuck in a small spaceship with. Blastwave makes do.





	Are we there yet?

The prisoner sure made him wish he'd shelled out the extra cash for a stasis pod.  
But the materials he had to render the more dangerous prisoners unconscious cost money, and with how much effort and travel this scraplet cost him, he was already having difficulty breaking even, with the light bender he got back likely the only thing he got out of this.

There were plenty of prisoners with a sense of honour, who took to being captured with no hope of escape quite stoically.  
There were plenty of competent criminals, who, in their way, were an interesting challenge.

And then you had reckless idiots like this, who blamed the world and everyone else for their own failings and never grew up, who, usually, were an easy enough catch because they thought themselves cleverer than they actually were, and never bothered to stop and think.  
Some of them just got lucky.  
Some of them, this one in particular, would just _not shut up_.

The voice was, technically, only slightly annoying in its brattiness, but her obsession with herself, and her ranting about how everyone who didn't bend over backwards to accommodate her selfish desires was being totally unfair really lifted her to "Starscream on a roll" levels of obnoxious.

He was mute, not deaf, though he kind of wished he was right now.  
He growled.

"What, did I offend the big bad bounty hunter? I'm going to get out of this, you know, and then you'll be sorry!"

"She was cute." he signed at her on a whim.

"What?" she replied. "Fem, third person, something?"

Of course. Of-slagging-course. "S.H.E. W.A.S. C.U.T.E." he finger-spelled slowly, in the manner that instructors didn't bother with even if their student was a beginner.

"She was... what, you mean Strongarm? Strongarm the stick-in-the-mud? Puh-lease, she wouldn't know cute if it bit her on the nose. It's all rules and common sense and showing off how good she is with her."

"No need to show off. She is good." he said, his fingerspelling picking up to a more normal speed.  
Fortunately for her, she was actually paying attention now, so it wasn't a repeating exercise in frustration.

"Not that good. She wouldn't even begin to compare to me if she didn't have an unfair advantage!"

"You mean, like a light bender?"

"Hey, I stole that fair and square and you know it! She wouldn't know what to do with one if she had one, she doesn't have the creativity! She didn’t even figure out that we weren't friends at all, she was just a convenient stepstool and scapegoat. She's a _total_ dumbass!"

"Maybe she is just a much better person than you, and gave your pathetic screw-up self the benefit of the doubt."

"I am not a screw-up! And she's not better than me!"

"She's competent, adventurous, able to think on her feet, not a criminal, and part of the team of one of the most well-known war heroes on Cybertron. Not to mention cute.  
She really makes that body-type work for her. Her face, of course, with the optics and the lips and the subtle matte finish, but the sure hands and the strong legs and the slim hips and the big chest? Nice.  
Whereas you... even a make-over from the famous Tracks and Knock Out teaming up, and you'd still be, well, you."  
The casual dip and sharp cutting gesture that he added to the flow of his hands really added a sharp and dismissive tone to the whole thing, that, of course, flew straight over his prisoner's helmet.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I've seen Terrorcons with more visual appeal than you. It might be the paintjob. Or the helmet. Or your face. Or your... everything, really.  
Incidentally, was your voice box eaten by scraplets and replaced by a discount version? It would explain the voice."

Nightra screamed in frustration.

Blastwave sighed in contentment at the sound of suffering.  
Pushing buttons was so much more fun than stoically bearing it.


End file.
